Apparel including waterproof fabrics typically includes a base fabric and a hydrophilic, waterproof membrane coupled to the base fabric. The waterproof membrane prevents water from passing from the outward-facing surface of the base fabric to the body-facing surface of the base fabric, and this waterproof membrane typically is coupled to the body-facing surface of the fabric. The waterproof membrane can be uncomfortable for the user if it is in direct contact with the skin, and water (such as perspiration) can build up on the inside surface, making the fabric feel clammy and wet. This is generally addressed by adding a lining material that is the innermost layer of the apparel. Additionally, the outward-facing surface of the base fabric may absorb water, giving it a wetted-out appearance and increasing the weight of the base fabric. To address this concern, a durable water repellant coating or compound may be applied to the outward-facing surface of the base fabric to create a beading effect, but water may still eventually saturate the base fabric.